My Immortal
by catastrophickitten
Summary: A songfic ch1 My Immortal-Evanescence 2-The Truth About Heaven 3-What Hurts the Most by Rascall Flats 4-That's What You Get 5-Hear Me 6-That's what you get7/8-Pain 9-Angels 10- Sally's Song 11-Addicted 12-I kissed a vamp i own nothin but the changes i mak
1. My Immortal

Songfic from Bella's point of view during New Moon when Edward left

**Songfic fr****om Bella's point of view during New Moon when Edward left. Goes with My Immortal by Evanescence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Moon, Edward, Bella, or Evanescence**

**My Immortal**

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my immortal fears  
And if you want to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

This wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just so much that time cannot erase

When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
You weren't with me even a year  
But you still have  
All of me

You still captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

This wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just so much that time cannot erase

When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
You weren't with me even a year  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
Though I need you with me  
I am alone, I'm alone

When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
You weren't with me even a year  
But you still have  
All of me

**Hope ya'll like it!**

**Review please!!**

**If you give me lyrics that resemble Bella and Edward at any time during the 4 books I can probably change it to resemble their lives!**

**Olga aka the moo cow**


	2. The Truth About Heaven

Dedicated to my bestest friend everrrrrrrr Julia

**Dedicated to my bestest friend everrrrrrrr Julia! XD**

**(She's my beta and suggestedthe song! I chaned it to fit Edward when he left Bella.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward, Bella, or Armor for Sleep**

The Truth About Heaven

By: Armor For Sleep

Walked past my grave in the dark tonight  
Saw the stone and the note you left for me  
To answer your question,  
I just had to leave, I just had to leave

But that's not why I'm here  
I came down here to tell you  
It rains in my heaven all day long  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without you  
Miserable up here with out my Bella

Found my way back in the dark tonight.  
Couldn't spend the night just watching you  
I'd trade in forever to just hear you say  
The sound of my name

But that's not why I'm here  
I came down here to tell you  
It rains in my heaven all day long  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without you  
Miserable up here without my Bella

Don't believe that it's better  
When you leave everything behind  
Don't believe that the weather  
Is perfect the day that I died  
Don't believe that the weather  
Is perfect the day that I left you

I came down here to tell you  
It rains in my heaven all day long (All day long)  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without my Bella (Miserable up here without you)

I came down here to tell you  
It rains in my heaven all day long (All day long)  
I wanna find you so bad and let you know  
I'm miserable up here without my Bella (Miserable up here without you)

Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that I die


	3. What Hurts the Most

One of my first requests dedicated to redtwiheart12 who was my 2nd reviewer

**One of my first requests dedicated to **redtwiheart12 **who was my 2****nd**** reviewer!**

What Hurts the Most

I was sure I could deal with the pain by leavin'  
But that bother me  
I can take some memories now and then  
And just let watch 'em out  
I'm not afraid to die inside every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still just kills me  
There are days every now and again  
I try to pretend I'm ok, but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And havin to walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And you not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of leavin' you every where I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see my family and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret, but I know  
If I could do it over  
I would trade, give away, show the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And havin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And you not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Uhh hey yeaaaaaaaaah!

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And you not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

You not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

Ohh ohh!


	4. That's What You Get

This song was suggested to me by my third reviewer, oceanlover14 they're also my fourth reviewer so the next chapter will be Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson

**This song was suggested to me by my third reviewer, **oceanlover14 **they're also my fourth reviewer so the next chapter will be Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson! It will be posted some time later today or tomorrow!**

That's What You Get

By Paramore

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why did you want to hurt me, so much?

I can't decide if I even wanna live now  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong

That's what I get when you let my heart win. Whoa!  
That's what I get when you let my heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
That's what I get when you let my heart win.. Whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learned  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard.

That's what I get when you let my heart win. Whoa!  
That's what I get when you let my heart win. Whoa..  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
That's what I get when you let my heart win. Whoa.

Pain, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!

Why did you want to hurt me so much?  
Oh why did you want to hurt me so much?

That's what I get when you let my heart win.  
Whoa.

That's what I get when you let my heart win, whoa.  
That's what I get when you let my heart win, whoa.

I can't trust myself with anything like this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

**As usual REVIEW!! Plus if you review you guys know I will do your song!**

**Olga aka the moo cow**


	5. Hear Me

I realized I haven't put my disclaimer up lately sooo here it is for the ENTIRE story

**I realized I haven't put my disclaimer up lately sooo here it is for the ENTIRE story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, any of the artists or any of the original songs, I do however own any changes that **_**I **_**make. **

Hear Me

By Kelly Clarkson

Hear me  
Hear me

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause every night  
I cry myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world around  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you

Edward please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Edward hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world around  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you

Edward please  
Hear me

I'm restless but tired

I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And Edward I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world around  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you

Edward please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me

**Ok people you know the drill, review! Suggestions are welcome!**

**Olga aka the moo cow**


	6. All Around Me

I know this song is meant for a person who died, but this is about Bella when Edward left in New Moon

**And by the way to a certain reviewer who said I butchered the last 3 songs I'm sure you have something better to do than flame me and honestly if you say I butcher this song I don't care since I like it so I'm happy!**

**I know this song is meant for a person who died, but this is about Bella when Edward left in New Moon**

**No one recommended this song I just felt like doing it!**

All Around Me

By Flyleaf

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Will my heart ever start healing

My hands float up above me  
And you said you loved me  
And I began to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Will my heart ever start healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Will my heart ever start healing

Take my heart  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believed you  
I believed

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Will my heart ever start healing

**As usual read and review!**

**Suggestions Welcome!!**

**Olga aka the moo cow**


	7. Pain

Another dedication this time to my best friend Julia again, who again gave me the idea for the lyrics

**Another dedication this time to my best friend Julia again, who again gave me the idea for the lyrics.**

Pain 

By Jimmy Eat World

I don't feel the way I've ever felt with you.  
I know.  
I'm gonna try to not be sad.  
I try but it shows.

Anyone can make what I have built.  
And better now  
Anyone can find the same release.  
It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.  
And he's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are horrid times.  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let it bother me.

I never thought you'd walk away from me.  
You did.  
But it's a false sense of accomplishment.  
Every time I dream I'm with you

You can see my every flaw.  
It isn't hard for your eyes.  
Anyone can say they're above this all.  
It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.  
And he's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are horrid times.  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let it bother me.

Guitar Bridge

I can't let it bother me.

Guitar Solo

It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes.  
And he's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Never mind these are horrid times.  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let it bother me

**Please review, the faster ya'll review the faster I post. No kiddin. **


	8. Pain 2

Another one of my creations, I drastically changed a lot of the words so be warned

**This is the second pain in this Songfic, I found the lyrics when I was making the first pain. **

**Another one of my creations, I drastically changed a lot of the words so be warned. And for those that haven't realized I change the words in the songs, if you don't like it, don't read. **

**This is Jake's POV when he realizes Bella will never love him like she loves Edward. (Awwwww poor Jake**

**:'( ) **

Pain

By Three Days Grace

Pain, without your love

Pain, I've had enough

Pain, it's so rough

But I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling down

You're my only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

My life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without your love

Pain, I've had enough

Pain, it's so rough

But I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without your love

Pain, I've had enough

Pain, it's so rough

But I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony

Are better than misery

Trust me I've got a plan

When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without your love

Pain, I've had enough

Pain, it's so rough

But I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without your love

Pain, I've had enough

Pain, it's so rough

But I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you're wounded

You know (You know you know you know you know)

That I'm here to save you

You know (You know you know you know you know)

I'm always here for you

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you'll thank me later

Pain, without your love

Pain, I've had enough

Pain, it's so rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without your love

Pain, I've had enough

Pain, it so rough

But I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without your love

Pain, I've had enough

Pain, it so rough

But I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain

**Please leave a **_**nice**_** review, if you wanna flame me PM me**

**Olga aka the moo cow**


	9. Angels

BPOV when Edward left, I just noticed that's what most of my songs are about, wow, I really gotta do something happy, but I don't really listen to a lot of happy lovey-dovey music

**BPOV when Edward left, I just noticed that's what most of my songs are about, wow, I really gotta do something happy, but I don't really listen to a lot of happy lovey-dovey music...**

**Dedicated to Meagan, my 8****th**** reviewer!**

Angels

By Within Temptation

Sparkling angel I believed  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by love I couldn't hear  
All the hints, warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy for me no more.  
Remorse cause I still remember

The look when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I thought they'd turn real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I thought I could see  
Your intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy for me no more  
Remorse cause I still remember

The look when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I thought they'd turn real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The look when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I thought they'd turn real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

**As Usual review!!**

**Please**

**Virtual cookies and hugs if you do**

**And I just might give you a little sneak preview for your "troubles"**


	10. Sally's Song

I sense there's something in the wind

**What Bella feels in the middle of Twilight. **

Sally's Song

By: Amy Lee

I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will our actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it can't last

And will we ever end up together?  
I think, it's to become  
For I hope I am the one

For I want to be the one

**I was gonna post this before church. I didn't have time. SO horribly sorry. And really sorry for not posting for this long. I was gonna post a couple of hours ago but I was makin truffles and I talked to my friends (Alex/Raf) on MySpace. As usual Read n review! Suggestions welcome. I haven't gotten any lately!**


	11. Addicted

I'm so addicted to

Addicted

By Saving Abel

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do

When you're down with me,

You under the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're in love with me

Hey girl lets take it slow

So as for you well you know where to go  
I want to take my love  
And love you till the end

I won't ever turn away  
From all the bullshit I can't take  
It's not like I'll ever walk away

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do

When you're down with me,

You under the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're in love with me

Yeah

I know when it's getting rough  
All the times we spend  
Trying to make  
This love is something better than  
Just making up again

I won't ever turn away  
From all the bullshit I can't take  
It's not like I'll ever walk away

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do

When you're down with me,

You under the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're in love with me

I'm so addicted to the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything when you're loving me

When you're loving me

How can I make it through  
All the things you do  
There's just got to be more to you and me

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do

When you're down with me,

You under the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything

It's unlike anything

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do

When you're down with me,

You under the sheets

All the sounds you make  
With every breath You take  
It's unlike anything  
I'm so addicted to you  
Addicted to you

**So I was gonna do this as the 10****th**** chapter but I forgot I had this and used Sally's Song instead. My bad. READ!!! REVIEW!!!**


	12. I kissed a vampire

I kissed a girl

**Mwahahaha! My first happy/funny song. I got the idea off a bumper sticker on MySpace. Lol. **

I kissed a girl

By: Katy Perry

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, it got out of hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a vampire and I liked it  
The taste of his delicious marble lips  
I kissed a vampire just to try it  
I hope my werewolf don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Sure means I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a vampire and I liked it  
I loved it

I love the sound of your name  
It's very lovely  
Our love will never be a game  
Not human nature  
It's not what normal girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a vampire and I liked it  
The taste of his delicious marble lips  
I kissed a vampire just to try it  
I hope my werewolf don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Sure means I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a vampire and I liked it  
I loved it

You vamps you are so magical  
Cold skin, yummy lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a vampire and I liked it  
The taste of his delicious marble lips  
I kissed a vampire just to try it  
I hope my werewolf don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Sure means I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a vampire and I liked it  
I loved it

**So as usual read n review. Also I have a poll for this story up on my profile. It's for which songs you want so vote. If your song's not up there you can click the little review button or the little PM button thingy. Pleeeeeze *puppy dog eyes* *puppy dog pout***

**Olga aka the moo cow**


	13. Please

People please, please, pleassseeeee vote in my poll that I have up. It's for what songs yall wanna see up here. There are 7 choices, Tears don't fall: Bullet for my Valentine, Whisper: Evanescence, My Last Breath: Evanescence, Bring me to life: Evanescence, Taking over me: Evanescence, Love is Dead: Kerli, Kryptonite: 3 Doors down. VOTE!!!

Also I only got 1 review for I kissed a vampire. Please tell me what you think! I want to know whether you loved it, hated it, or didn't care. Also tell me which songs you want up here if I didn't put it in the poll.


	14. Bring me to life

**I'm pretty disappointed that I've gotten 600 hits this month and only one of those people actually voted in my poll, and that only 3 of those people reviewed. Very disappointing. Please, please, please review and vote in the poll! In your review you can also tell me which songs you want to hear. Check out my other stories too, STORIES not songfics like this one! I'm also writing a new story but it won't be posted for a few months, not until it's completely finished and completely typed! Sorry for the really long A/N!**

**Edward's POV about his love for Bella.**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead  
It back home

(wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(Can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing im gonna become

Now that I know what I'm without  
I will never leave you

I'd rather die  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(Can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling

only you are the life among the dead

(All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you would never follow me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)  
Don't let me die here  
(There must be something more)  
Bring me to life

(wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(Can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing im gonna become  
Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

**Please, please, please****Read, Review, Vote!**


	15. fuck this

Ok, my sincerest apologies for this but im probably not gonna post for 2-6 weeks cuz o f all the crap that's happened in my life. To start it off, my friend tried to OD on Tylenol and got sent to a mental place (sadly not the one I went to a couple of months ago). Then while she was there she tried X (ecstasy). She finally got clean and now she only smokes! Well, to add to that her parents are making her go to another school now cuz they think our school and the people she hangs with are the problem. Like hell we are!!! This might not sound bad if we were in high school in like 11th or 12th grade. We aren't, we are in 8th. Then a month ago I figured out I was bi... not that bad. But I've been busy with my new girlfriend. So my friend's leavin this Monday and my mom wouldn't let me get her a going away lighter present. She thinks it's "inappropriate". What the hell, cigarettes are better than drugs and I don't do that shit so why should it matter to my mom? So anyways the other thing that happened was a few hours ago, my friend RC stepped on a huge needle and half of it is still in his foot. I feel sorry for his foot. To top it off a few days ago my best friend's bitch of a sister tried to beat the crap out of me and the same friend who tried to OD. The shoved me and tried to punch my friend. And we all cussed each other out. Fun! So once again, sorry, but I'm drained. This is going up for all my stories. And if anyone has any suggestions for Numb, My Immortal, or Flying Hearts, do tell. I have writers block on Flying Hearts and Numb.

Catalina

Olga

Moo Cow


	16. Black Dahlia

How Bella felt when Edward left. Yea, I know I haven't updated in literally forever, but I just couldn't find anymore good songs. So I got into HU a couple of weeks ago and here's their song!

Black Dahlia

Hollywood Undead

I loved you. You made me. Hate me.  
You gave me. Hate, See?!  
It saved me.

And these tears are deadly.  
You feel that? I rip that,  
Every time you tried to steal that.  
You feel bad?!

You feel sad?!

I'm sorry, hell no, fuck that!  
It was my heart.

It was my life.  
It was my start.

It was your knife.

This strife, it dies.

This life and these lies.  
And these lungs. Have sung.

This song for too long.  
And it's true. I hurt too.  
Remember, I loved you!

I've, lost it all, fell today, It's all the same.  
I'm sorry oh... I'm sorry no. [No]  
I've, been abused, I feel so used, because of you.  
I'm sorry oh... I'm sorry no; [no]

I wish I could have quit you.  
I wish I never missed you.  
And told you that I loved you.

Every time I touched

The future that we both drew,

And all the shit we've been through.  
Obsessed with the thought of you.  
The pain just grew and grew!  
How could you do this to me?  
Look at what I made for you.  
It never was enough and the  
world is what I gave to you.  
I used to be love struck.  
Now I'm just fucked up.  
Pull up my sleeves.

And see the pattern of my cuts!

I've, lost it all, fell today, It's all the same.  
I'm sorry oh... I'm sorry no. [No]  
I've, been abused, I feel so used, because of you.  
I'm sorry oh. .I'm sorry no, [no]

Seems like all we had is over now;

You left to rest.  
And my tears are dried up now,

I just lay without a sound.  
Seems like all we had is over now;  
You left to rest. And my fears are over now.  
You can leave with my head down.

I've, lost it all, fell today, It's all the same.  
I'm sorry oh...

I'm sorry no, [no]  
I've, been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh.. I'm sorry no [no]

Leave a review plz!


End file.
